The use of consumer devices such as smartphones have become ubiquitous in the last few years and communication between consumer devices and an automotive vehicle have existed in one form of another for years. Examples include the connection of MP3 players to analog Auxiliary Jacks, iPods being connected via USB connections, and cellular phones being connected via wireless Bluetooth connections. All of these provide methods to bring content to and from the vehicle and allow a user to have some connectivity while in the vehicle.
While a vehicle can be connected to multiple consumer devices there is currently no method of effectively leveraging the connection options of the consumer device and the connection options of a vehicle.